You're Confusing
by don't resist
Summary: Companion piece to Oops and Identical. Dedicated to winterkaguya. ShinoHanabi ShikamaruHinata


Summary: Companion piece to "Oops!" and "Identical". ShinoHanabi Dedicated to winterkaguya.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it?

XxXxXx

They'd only "done it" once. She didn't like it, not even a little. He'd said it was all right, even though he'd told her it would hurt the first time. Sure, they were married, but neither of them expected her to get pregnant. They'd found out after her sister told them she was pregnant with twins. Both of them were a few months along, the elder further along than the younger.

The young woman waddled through the hallways in search for her sister's hospital room. There had been a few complications with the births. She was smaller than her elder sister, four inches short of her sister's height of five feet three inches. She looked far along in her pregnancy. She was, after all, between eight and nine months pregnant. However, she looked like she was carrying a fifty-pound baby. She refused to let her cousin tell her whether she was having one or more. She even refused to know the gender.

She continued her search, glancing at the numbers, her husband's hand holding hers. She waved off his offer to carry her. She opened the door and promptly told her sister's husband to 'back off'. She sat where he had before and took her sister's hand, still holding her husband's.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-nee-chan," she smiled weakly. She looked exhausted even after two days; birthing was obviously not easy.

Hanabi ran her thumb over the back of her hand. "Are they okay? Shikamaru was very adamant about not knowing what to do." She watched her sister nod. She looked sharply up at her brother-in-law. "You're supposed to be a genius," she murmured, frowning deeply at him.

She looked back at her sister, her face softening. "Hanabi-chan, it's not his fault," she whispered before falling asleep to the medication that dripped down her IV.

She sighed and stood up, letting go of her sister's hand. She held her husband's hand a few seconds before touching her stomach with that hand. Her eyes widened as water pooled between her legs. "…My water broke," she stated quietly, terrified.

"Stay here, Shino," Shikamaru stated and, knowing exactly what to do, ran out of the room and called for a nurse. He'd left the couple alone to wait for him, though he hadn't instructed them to do that.

Her feet slipped from underneath her and she slid to the floor slowly. She looked behind her and smiled at him. She looked at the growing puddle of water and began to breath deeply. She held his hands in hers and leaned back against his chest. She heaved a few more breaths before hearing a nurse run in with a wheelchair in front of her. She asked Shino to lift her up and put her in the chair.

Shino sat in the waiting room, head in his hands. He looked completely distraught. Shikamaru clapped him on the back and nodded. "She'll be all right," he assured, not sounding all that convincing.

He nodded and huffed a sigh. A pair of heels clicked on the floor. He looked up and nodded when Sakura grinned at him and said she was okay. "Come on. You can see the kids."

The pair followed her into the room Hinata also resided in with her little boy and girl. Sakura grinned as widely as she could and pulled back Hanabi's curtain. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, her eyes looked ready to fall closed, and she was staring at the two boys in her arms. They both looked exactly the same, except for the different shade of blue on either boy's hat.

She looked up, as if she'd just heard the sound of the curtain move. The pink-haired nurse took the boy with a light-blue hat from her and handed him to Shino. "I'm guessing they're yours, considering that you two are married, and Hinata already had her kids."

She turned quickly and left the room. Once she was out of the room, Hanabi looked at the boy in her husband's arms. "That one's Hiko," she murmured. "This little boy is Haru."

She looked at the little boy in her own arms and began sobbing. Shino sat beside her and wrapped a free arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

She didn't answer, but continued sobbing. "I'm awful…" she said finally, wiping away her own tears.

"No you're not."

"I am," she sobbed. "I was so mean to Shikamaru-nee and you…" She used her free arm and pulled him closer to her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Shikamaru spoke up. He looked over at his own sleeping wife. "I guess I deserved it. I was rude to you at the wedding and when I got Hiashi to let her live outside of the compound." He scratched at the back of his head. 

"Well, Hiashi-sama told me that you two have to move back," she said quietly. She leaned back into the pillows, pressing her cheek against Shino's chest. "We do too," she murmured to her husband. She felt him shrug and kiss the crown of her head.

The curtains closed, letting them know they were alone. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Their names. They both just popped into my head…" she admitted.

"They're good names. You're going with the H tradition."

She frowned and glared up at him. She sat up and slipped from the bed, not caring about the open-backed hospital gown. She set Haru down in his bed and tucked the blanket around him. She walked to her red-faced husband and took Hiko from him. She repeated what she'd done with Haru then sat on her bed.

She took his jacket in her fists and pulled him closer. "You're frustrating," she mumbled. She pressed her lips against his.

"You're confusing," he replied.

XxXxXx

Whoo!!! Winterkaguya, this one is for you. You wanted to know, and I thought about it. This is what you get when I think.

With Love,  
Hotari-chan


End file.
